Sonic Chat
by Happymystery12
Summary: Sonic and his friends and me chat using cameras that actually have audio. Rated for language ish . Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

KNUCLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED ON

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

FLYERFOX101 HAS LOGGED ON

DARK_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

CUTIE_CREAM HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Hi ppls!

Happymystery12: Hey Amy!

Way_Fast_27: Hi guys!

Knucklehead12345: Hey.

Flyerfox101: Hi everyone!

Dark_Hedgehog_1958: …

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: Hello!

Cutie_Cream: Hi guys!

Rose_2_u: How's evry1 been???

Happymystery12: ThasgoodidythasgoodthasGOOD.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: …Good…

Way_Fast_27: Good, Amy.

Knucklehead12345: Pretty good.

Cutie_Cream: I've been good, Amy. You?

Rose_2_u: Good!

Flyerfox101: I'm good.

Happymystery12: So… what do ya guys wanna do???

Way_Fast_27: I dunno…

Knucklehead12345: How about truth or dare!

Rose_2_u: OK. I'll go. Hmmm……… Bobbie! Truth or Dare?

Happymystery12: … truth.

Rose_2_u: Who do you like?

Happymystery12: …

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

Rose_2_u: Little… OK! Tikal, truth or dare?

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: Hmm… umm…truth!

Rose_2_u: Do you like Knuckles?

Knucklehead12345: I'm out.

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED OUT

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: OK, I like him… So?

Rose_2_u: I knew it was meant to be! XD

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: … -.-*

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: I just needed to think about the question.

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

Happymystery12: I like Shadow, OK? If he's not online, but hearing this, it's the truth!

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: O.o Don't tell me you heard that. -blushes-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Yea, I did.

Rose_2_u: Bye.

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

Cutie_Cream: Gotta go!

CUTIE_CREAM HAS LOGGED OUT

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: Look at the time!

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED OUT

Flyerfox101: Bye bye.

FLYERFOX101 HAS LOGGED OUT

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I like you too. -smiles-

Happymystery12: Hm. Well, I--

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I love to go somewhere.

Happymystery12: How???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I could see it in your eyes.

Happymystery12: Oh, yeah. That old saying "The eyes are the window to the soul" must be true, then.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Hey, someone's logging on.

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: Hey, you two. Where'd everyone go???

Happymystery12: I dunno. Logged off.

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Hi again!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Bye…

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

Way_Fast_27: Well, Amy, we're alone. I have to ask you something.

Rose_2_u: ??? What is it?

Way_Fast_27: Do you like me?

Rose_2_u: O.O …

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

Happymystery12: Well, that was a shock…

Way_Fast_27: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE???

Happymystery12: Right after I logged out, I changed my options to not say when I log on. ^__^

Way_Fast_27: You…

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Hey!

Way_Fast_27: AAHH!

Happymystery12: Hahahahahahahaha! Nice one.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I set mine to not show too! -winks-

Happymystery12: Good one! ^__^

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Hi guys! -looks at Sonic- What happened to you?

Way_Fast_27: Never mind…

Rose_2_u: Ok.

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED ON

Knucklehead12345: Hey, Sonic.

Way_Fast_27: Hey.

Knucklehead12345: What's up?

Way_Fast_27: Why?

Knucklehead12345: Just wondering.

Way_Fast_27: So what happened?

Knucklehead12345: I went to check on the Master Emerald, and it was shattered! Only the base was left.

Way_Fast_27: WHAT?!?!?! Way to go, Knucklehead!

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: Knuckles, I'm going to see if I can find Chaos, before it finds the Chaos Emeralds!

Knucklehead12345: I gotta see if I can find any of the Emerald shards!

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED OUT

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED OUT

Way_Fast_27: Well, I'm the only one left.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958, Happymystery12: GUESS AGAIN!!!!!

Way_Fast_27: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! -scared so bad, his chair falls backward- Ow!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: THAT was funny! -laughing A LOT-

Happymystery12: YEAH it was!!! -also laughing-

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Hey, Shadow. Hey, Bobbie. I saw what happened.

Happymystery12: I thought it was pretty funny.

Rose_2_u: I gotta go.

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

Happymystery12: Ok, what's gonna happen? I have this bad feeling something's gonna happen!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Nothing's gonna happen.

Way_Fast_27: GUESS AGAIN YOU TWO!!!

Happymystery12, Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! -chairs fall back- WTH?!?!

Way_Fast_27: Got ya back!!! Hahahaha!

Happymystery12: Grrrr… :(

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: It's alright…

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

**WITH SHADOW AND BOBBIE**

"Shadow, I want to show you something!"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Let me find the vid first."

"Is this it?"

"Yep. 'World's most impossible Guitar Hero 3 Song'."

"Well, let's see just how 'impossible' it is."

They watched it.

_It says easy part. That's f***in funny!_

_Wh.. 'Still Easy'???_

_Ok, it says Rest now._

_What the-- medium???_

_A little hard? How's that A LITTLE hard???_

"Well… THAT was odd… seems pretty easy, though. Upload the PC version."

"Ok. Uploading… done!"

"Let me try to do it."

"You're going to upload it to YouTube when you finish it."

"Exactly." -grabs guitar controller-

Bobbie watched as Shadow completed the 'World's Most Impossible Guitar Hero Song' without missing a note. Then they put it on YouTube.

**In the chat room**

FLYERFOX101 HAS LOGGED ON

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

Flyerfox101: Hi, Shadow! Hi Bobbie! What's up?

Happymystery12: Tails, check this out. I'm sending you the link.

Flyerfox101: WHO DID THIS 100%?????

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I did. -smiles-

Flyerfox101: O.O YOU did that, Shadow???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Yeah. So? It was easy.

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Hey guy-- WHO DID THE 'WORLDS MOST IMPOSSIBLE GUITAR HERO 3 SONG'???!!!

Flyerfox101: That would be Shadow.

Rose_2_u: O.O …

BL00DBLITZ HAS LOGGED IN

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: You're the two that posted that video.

Bl00dBlitz: You're Shadow, right?

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: And if I am?

Bl00dBlitz: How did you f***in do that song, man???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: It's easy! I was watching it with her, - looks at Bobbie's screen- and I can't believe you didn't know that cheat.

Bl00dBlitz: WHAT CHEAT???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Never mind.

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ONTO YOUTUBE

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS GIVEN BL00DBLITZ THE CHEAT THEY WANTED

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: There. It's easy after you put in that cheat.

Bl00dBlitz: Thanks!

BL00DBLITZ HAS LOGGED OFF

BL00DBLITZ HAS LOGGED ONTO YOUTUBE

BL00DBLITZ TRIED TO ENTER THE CHEAT

BL00DBLITZ HAS LOGGED OFF OF YOUTUBE

BL00DBLITZ HAS LOGGED IN

Bl00dBlitz: You gave us the wrong f***in cheat, man. That one was for hyper speed. I failed one second after it began!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -laughs like heck- You should've known I'd never give ya the REAL cheat!!! -continues laughing-

Bl00dBlitz: You little…

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OFF

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OFF

BL00DBLITZ HAS LOGGED OFF

**WILL BL00DBLITZ EVER FINISH THAT STATEMENT?**

**WILL SHADOW DIE LAUGHING?**

**WILL THE NEXT ONE BE BETTER?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

FLYERFOX101 HAS LOGGED ON

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED ON

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

CUTIE_CREAM HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Hi everyone!

Way_Fast_27: Hey Amy!

Flyerfox101: Hi!

Cutie_Cream: Hello!

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: How is everyone?

EVERYONE (excluding Shadow): Good!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: …

Way_Fast_27: What's up Shadow? Why aren't ya talkin to us?

DARKNES_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

Happymystery12: HELLO! I AM LINDSEY LOHAN!

EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -chairs fall backward-

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I was waiting for that. -smiles-

Happymystery12: Ha! I knew I'd find someway to use that quote here!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Good one!

Way_Fast_27: WTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rose_2_u: … :(

Way_Fast_27: Come on, let's go.

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

Flyerfox101: Even though it hurt, -rubs head- it WAS pretty funny.

Knucklehead12345: Yeah, did you see Sonic's face when he fell! -trying so hard to hold back laughing-

Cutie_Cream: That did hurt, -smiles big- but seeing Sonic like THAT was worth it!

-starts laughing-

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: I heard that! ~__-

Cutie_Cream: Sorry, Sonic…

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

CUTIE_CREAM HAS LOGGED OUT

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Uuuummm….

Way_Fast_27: Well, you like her, huh?

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: …….

Way_Fast_27: You like Bobbie, just admit it! Come on!

Knucklehead12345: It's just the guys. Come on!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I DON'T LIKE HER, OK??? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OFF

Way_Fast_27: Wow…. Didn't expect that…

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: Not cool, guys. Just plain mean.

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: You're so mean!

Happymystery12: I'll try to calm him down.

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OFF

**In Another Chat Room**

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: Hey, Shadow!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: ….. Hey…

Happymystery12: Don't worry about them. Just ignore them.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -smiles- Thanks. I guess they didn't hear that.

Happymystery12: Hear what???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I archived the vid. -video- 'I like you, too. -smiles-' 'Hm. Well, I--' 'I'd love to go somewhere.'

Happymystery12: Oh, yeah. They didn't hear that?????

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -smiles warmly- I did my best to notice, when the call came down the line. Up to the platform of surrender, I was brought but I was kind. And sometimes I get nervous, when I see an open door. Close you eyes, clear your heart. And cut the cord.

Are we human? Or are we dancer? My sign is vital. My hands are cold. And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer. Are we human? Or are we dancer?

Pay my respects to grace and virtue. Send my condolences to good. Give my regards to soul and romance; they always did the best they could. And so long to devotion, you taught me everything I know. Wave good bye. Wish me well. You've got to let me go.

Are we human? Or are we dancer? My sign is vital. My hands are cold. And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer. Are we human? Or are we dancer?

Will your system be alright when you dream of home tonight? There is no message we're receiving, let me know is your heart still beating?

Are we human? Or are we dancer? My sign is vital. My hands are cold. And I'm on my knees looking for the answer. Are we human? Or are we dancer?

You've gotta let me know…

Are we human? Or are we dancer? My hands are vital. My hands are cold. And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer. Are we human? Or are we dancer?

Are we human? Or are we dancer?

Are we human? Or are we dancer…

Happymystery12: You sing beautifully Shadow… -smiles and blushes-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -blushes- Thanks.

('HUMAN' PIANO plays)

Way_Fast_27: Awww… tender moment!

Happymystery12, Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: GO AWAY!!!

Way_Fast_27: -holds up hands- Ok, ok, geez…

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

**In The Other Chat Room**

Flyerfox101: Wonder if Bobbie calmed him down yet…

Way_Fast_27: Hi!

Ancient_Chaos_Girl: You spied on them, didn't you?

Way_Fast_27: Ok, I spied on them.

Rose_2_u: That was mean, Sonic.

Way_Fast_27: … ~__-

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: Hi, guys. We're back!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -smiling-

Happymystery12: I cheered him up! ^__^

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Yeah. -zones out-

Happymystery12: Shadow??? SHADOW. SHADOW!!!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Huh?! Sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out. -blushes-

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: Hey, guys!

Happymystery12: Hey, Sonic. -tries to hold back anger-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: It's alright.

Way_Fast_27: Girls, do mind logging off for a few?

ALL GIRLS: Ok.

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

CUTIE_CREAM HAS LOGGED OUT

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED OUT

Way_Fast_27: Ok, Shadow, what's up? You've been way nice to Bobbie. Spill it.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: …

Knucklehead12345: Spill. What's up?

Flyerfox101: Come on. Tell us!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: …

Way_Fast_27: Spill it!

Knucklehead12345: Spill!

Flyerfox101: Tell us!!!

Happymystery12: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE LIKES TO KEEP TO HIMSELF?! HOW LOW CAN YOU GET!!!

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

Flyerfox101: Way to go, Sonic! You started a fight between the 5 of us and now they probably hate us!

Way_Fast_27: Hey, you guys joined in!

Knucklehead12345: Tails, he's right.

Flyerfox101: Huh???

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED OFF

Flyerfox101: I need some time alone.

FLYERFOX101 HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: I don't want to talk, Amy…

Rose_2_u: I don't care! Why did you do that, Sonic?!

Way_Fast_27: Leave me alone.

Rose_2_u: No, not until you spill! Why did you keep bugging him KNOWING he likes to keep to himself?!

Way_Fast_27: I WAS JUST WONDERING WHY HE WAS BEING SO NICE TO BOBBIE! THAT'S YOUR ANSWER!! HAPPY?!

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

**THE NEXT DAY**

**WITH SHADOW AND BOBBIE**

"Hey, Bobbie. I have a present for you."

"What is it, Shadow???"

Shadow showed her a pair of shoes that looked a lot like his.

"Whoa, you're giving these to me???"

"Yeah. I don't need them! They'll help you go faster. Someday, you might even be able to run as fast as me without the shoes!"

"Cool. Wuh oh! I gotta leave!"

Bobbie strapped on the shoes and ran off.

**IN THE CHAT ROOM**

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: -cheerfully- Hi, Amy!

Rose_2_u: Hey! What's up?

Happymystery12: Look at what I got! -points camera at shoes-

Way_Fast_27: Whoa! Those look like Shadow's shoes! Where'd ya get them?

Happymystery12: You just SAID my source's name, Knucklehead!

Knucklehead12345: Hey!

Happymystery12: Not YOU! SONIC.

Way_Fast_27: WHAT?! SHADOW gave you those shoes???

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Yea, he did.

Way_Fast_27: Why are YOU here???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: What, I can't say hi to Bobbie?

Way_Fast_27: I ask again, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO BOBBIE???

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Man… Ok, I like her… -turns away-

Way_Fast_27: Nice 1!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Huh??? -turns around, suddenly interested-

Way_Fast_27: She's cute. Didn't know ya had it in you.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -blushes-

Way_Fast_27: Don't be embarrassed to be in love!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Well, I--

Way_Fast_27: Why don't you ask her out? I bet she likes you, too!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Hm. I don't know what she'll think, though… -turns away, embarrassed-

Way_Fast_27: Well, it can't hurt to try!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -turns around, smiling confidently- You're right!

Way_Fast_27: Great!

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

**WITH BOBBIE**

_This is awesome! Thank you shoes!_

"Hey, Bobbie!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Shadow, hey. What's up?"

"Ummm, do you want to go out somewhere?"

"I'd love to."

She grabbed his hand. He smiled as they walked off.

**BACK AT THE CHAT ROOM**

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Ok, Sonic. What's with Shadow???

Way_Fast_27: -as innocently as possible- What do ya mean, Amy?

Rose_2_u: I saw Shadow and Bobbie walking along HOLDING HANDS. Somehow I know YOU have something to do with it!

Way_Fast_27: I don't know what you're talking about, Amy!

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: -humming 'Dr Mario-Fever'- Oh, hi you two!

Rose_2_u: How are you? You seem really happy.

(FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS SSBM- PIANO BY DARKMOONCAVERNS19 plays repeating)

Happymystery12: Well, I was running along and I heard Shadow yell behind me. I stopped and turned around. He was running up to me with a smile. When he reached me, he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere. I agreed and we walked for a while. -face suddenly drops- Then we both realized it was getting late, and reluctantly said goodbye…

(FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS- PIANO continues)

Rose_2_u: Awww, that's so nice!

Happymystery12: Yeah. -smiles- It was nice. (FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS ends)

Way_Fast_27: -staring, then innocently turns back to his camera- Dododododododo. (Like Jose Jalapeño… on a steek. If you know who that is)

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Hi, guys! -smiling-

Happymystery12: Hi Shadow!

(FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS- SSBM- PIANO plays)

Rose_2_u: Sonic, Bobbie, would you too mind logging off for a few?

Happymystery12, Way_Fast_27: 'K.

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

Rose_2_u: Alright, Shadow, what's up?

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: What do you mean???

Rose_2_u: I know Sonic had SOME part in this! Spill it!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: NEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!

Rose_2_u: Ok, then. -pulls out hammer-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Ok, ok, I'll tell! After you and Bobbie logged out, Sonic asked me why I was being so nice to her. I told him why and he suddenly started encouraging me. He told me to not be embarrassed about loving her. He said to ask her out. He knew that she likes me, too. So I logged off and went after her. I found her and asked her out. She said ok, and we just walked along for a couple of hours, until we realized it was getting late. It hurt to say goodbye. Ok, I explained. Happy???

Rose_2_u: Thank you. -throws hammer aside, walks up to computer, sits down at computer desk-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -turns away from computer-

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -turns around, hearing Bobbie-

Happymystery12: Can we talk to you again?

Rose_2_u: Of course!

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: Thank you!

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OFF

Happymystery12: Did we say something???

Rose_2_u: I told him to explain Sonic's part in what I saw yesterday--

Happymystery12: YOU SPIED ON US?!

Rose_2_u: By accident! Anyway, Shadow told me that Sonic encouraged him to ask you out, so he went to find you, and asked you out. (ME: Wow, I shortened Shadow's confession to one sentence!  Cool!)

Happymystery12: . . .

Rose_2_u: Bobbie???

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

Rose_2_u: ???

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED ON

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED ON

Happymystery12: -playing Fountain of Dreams SSBM on piano- Hi Shadow!

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Hey…

Happymystery12: -stops- Is this bothering you???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: No, you can keep playing.

Happymystery12: -plays Dr Mario- Fever on piano-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: By the way, where'd ya get the piano????

Happymystery12: -focused on keys- From my friend.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Oh. -smiles- You're very good.

Happymystery12: -stops, looks at camera- Thanks! The sheet music sucks, so I'm doing it by ear. -starts playing again-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Wow… you can do ALL the parts on piano???

Happymystery12: -focused on keys- Yup.

Darkness_Hegdehog_1958: Can you start over and sing to it?

Happymystery12: Ok. -stops- I found these lyrics on YouTube. -starts over- Dr Mario is the greatest of all. He can kill viruses. He can cure injuries and deadly cancers. He can cure anything. Dr Mario's the greatest of all. Now long live dear Dr Mario, yes. Dr Mario. Dr Mario. Dr Dr Dr Dr Mario. Greatest doctor of them all. Yes, that is him. Dr Mario. Dr Mario. Dr Mario. Dr Dr Dr Dr Mario. ………………………. Yes him… Dr… Mari… o. Long live Dr Mario. -starts over, no singing-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Wow, you sing well, too.

Happymystery12: Thanks… -blushes- -starts playing Super Mario medley-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -smiles-

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: Whoa, Bobbie, are you really playing that??

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: I think she zoned out… *-.-;

Way_Fast_27: Bobbie!!!!!

Happymystery12: . . . -absorbed in music-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Told you…

Happymystery12: -finishes- Hi Sonic! What's up?

Way_Fast_27: Why didn't you answer me earlier?

Happymystery12: I guess I couldn't hear anyone… It was like an entire world at the tips of my fingers…

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Wow… poetic, too…

Way_Fast_27: You're good. How'd you learn to play so well?

Happymystery12: I taught myself.

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Whoa… O.O

Happymystery12: I never thought I'd get THAT good!

Way_Fast_27: Well, you did! Way to go!

Happymystery12: You listen to something enough and you learn to play it. ^_^*

Way_Fast_27: I guess you listened to that A LOT then. -.-*

Happymystery12: Yup. -starts Mario Medley again-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Wow, she's good. I can't believe she learned to play so well by herself.

Way_Fast_27: -humming along to Super Mario Sunshine part-

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Rose_2_u: Shadow, is THAT Bobbie playing???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Yeah. Why???

Happymystery12: -finishes- Hi, Amy! -play Sonic 2 Chemical Plant Zone-

Way_Fast_27: I remember that place!

Happymystery12: . . .

Rose_2_u: Wow, she can play that???

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Yeah. You should've heard her earlier!

Happymystery12: -stops- Wanna hear?

Rose_2_u: Ok!

Happymystery12: -starts playing Fountain of Dreams SSBM on piano-

Rose_2_u: Oh, she's so good! Is that by ear?

Happymystery12: . . . -absorbed in music-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -smiles-

Rose_2_u: Are you smiling, Shadow?

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: -blushes- I… just like the music… is all.

Rose_2_u: Mm, hm. -smiles, not believing him-

Happymystery12: -stops- Quit doing that to Shadow, you two. -starts again-

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Thanks.

Happymystery12: You're welcome. -smiles-

Happymystery12: I gotta go. Bye guys!

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: Aw crap.

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

Way_Fast_27: . . .

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

Rose_2_u: -shrugs-

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I WENT TO KNOTT'S ON 12/30/08 AND I NEED IDEAS!**_

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_Fast_27: Am I the only one on???

Everyone Else: GUESS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Way_Fast_27: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -chair actually flips-

Everyone Else: -laughing-

Way_Fast_27 . . .

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

Happymystery12: The elephant disappeared.

Cutie_Cream: ???

Happymystery12: Jeff Dunham joke.

Cutie_Cream: Ohh. ???

Happymystery12: He's a ventriloquist. He's FUNNY.

Cutie_Cream: Ah. Can you send me some videos later?

Happymystery12: Ok! He's funny, though.

Cutie_Cream: Sounds funny.

Happymystery12: He is. Peanut's my favorite puppet.

Cutie_Cream: Hm. Ok.

Knucklehead12345: Man, did you see? Sonic frikkin FLIPPED.

Flyerfox101: THAT was funny.

Happymystery12: THE ELEAPHANT DISSAPPEARED.

Flyerfox101: ???

Cutie_Cream: A joke.

Flyerfox101: Oh. Ok then…

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

Way_fast_27: WTH?!

Everyone else: . . .

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED OUT

FLYERFOX101 HAS LOGGED OUT

KNUCKLEHEAD12345 HAS LOGGED OUT

ANCIENT_CHAOS_GIRL HAS LOGGED OUT

CUTIE_CREAM HAS LOGGED OUT

Happymystery12: Wonder how this happens all the time…

Darkness_Hedgehog_1958: What???

Happymystery12: They always leave, and we're always alone. Do they know that we like each other?

Darkness_Hedgehog_27: Thanks to Sonic and Amy, YES.

DARKNESS_HEDGEHOG_1958 HAS LOGGED OUT

HAPPYMYSTERY12 HAS LOGGED OUT


End file.
